


[Podfic] Prince Lindworm

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic of Samyazaz's Prompt Drabble Prince Lindworm (Chapter 49)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Prince Lindworm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Mis Prompt Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929495) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Podfic of Samyazaz's Prompt Drabble Prince Lindworm (Chapter 49)

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Prince%20Lindworm.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 10:29

:   
---


End file.
